


12x17 coda

by breathingdestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, s12e17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingdestiel/pseuds/breathingdestiel
Summary: Coda to 12x17.What happened before Eileen left.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. 
> 
> Guys, I just have a lot of feelings about Saileen. They're so freaking adorable, I can't deal with it.

Sam had cleared out one of the rooms for her, but seeing her glum expression made him change his mind. He led her to his room instead.

“I thought, maybe, you didn’t want to be alone,” he said while simultaneously trying his best to sign.

“Thank you,” Eileen signed and gave him a small smile.

As he smiled back, Sam let out a relieved sigh, happy that she hadn’t thought he was trying to take advantage of her.

They made their way to the bed and lay down. For a moment they looked at each other and Sam feared things would turn awkward. He opened his arms slightly and she smiled again before inching closer and settling down on his chest. Closing his eyes, Sam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could. It had been a long time since he held someone, but it didn’t feel weird. It felt like she belonged there.

When the morning came, he was glad to see they were still in the same position. He stroked her hair, moving a few loose strands away from her face, and leaned down to kiss her forehead. At that moment her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily up at him, turning around to face him

“Morning,” he said.

“Good morning.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes, thank you, Sam.”

She stared at him, full of sincerity, and he had to look away, feeling his face flushing. God, if Dean could see him right then, he would never stop making fun of him.

“Are you, um, feeling better?”

She opened her mouth, but didn’t speak until a few moments later, “No, not really. I killed a human… I don’t know how I’ll recover from that.”

“I get it, but I just don’t want you to blame yourself.”

“Rational part of me knows it was an accident, but…” She sighed and looked away.

Several minutes passed quietly until Eileen spoke again.

“I was thinking about going back to Ireland for a while.”

Sam felt his heart drop. She returned her gaze on him, waiting for a response.

In the end he said, “If you feel like it’s the best thing to do, I don’t have any right to stop you.”

She nodded.

“But I’ll miss you,” he added.

Smiling, she put her hand on his cheek. “I’ll miss you too. Did you think I wouldn’t stay in touch?”

“Well, I was hoping you would,” he said, unable to fight back a grin.

Soon after, too soon in Sam’s opinion, Eileen got up and went to pack her bag. When she was done, he walked her to the door.

“Maybe when I come back, we could go out on a proper date?”

“I would really like that.”

They shared a smile, before Sam cleared his throat.

“Could I, um, can I maybe kiss you? Or if-“ Before he could start babbling nonsense, Sam felt a light press of lips against his. He relaxed and kissed back, deepening the kiss enough to leave them both breathless once they pulled apart.

“Be careful,” he told her as went out.

“You too,” she said and was gone.

He closed the door behind her and leaned against it, letting out a huge sigh. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be long until he could see her again because he already missed her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or comment if you liked it, or check out my [tumblr](http://breathingdestiel.tumblr.com/).


End file.
